


Don't touch my boyfriend

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M, jeonghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the interviewer is being too hands on with Minghao for Jeonghan’s liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't touch my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a long time since I've done a Jeonghao fic and I simply adore the two of them together, so I made this fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Jeonghan tried not to glare at the interviewer, he really did, but he couldn't restrain himself. I mean she was being too hands on with Minghao for Jeonghan’s liking. She was constantly putting her hand on his knee and it took all his willpower not to walk up to Minghao, grab his hand, and storm out of there. Jeonghan took a deep breath as he focused on the interview. 

 

“So this question is for Minghao. Your from China, how does it feel having to learn all these new things such as learning the Korean language,” she said as she patted his knee. Jeonghan was internally screaming. He gave Seungcheol an enraged look, but Seungcheol just gave shook his head as if he was saying “let it go,” but Jeonghan was working on that part. 

 

She could have asked Junhui this question, but  _ noooo,  _ she goes and asks Minghao, HIS boyfriend captial H.I.S. That doesn't sit well with Jeonghan, hell no it doesn't. Does this chick have a death wish or something? What sucks is that this is a two part session, so they have to come back tomorrow for the other half of the interview, and they'll have to restrain him before Minghao’s seated next to her again. 

 

He focuses on Minghao’s answer. “Um the guys help me and Junhui a lot with understanding Korean, but I mostly um go to Jeonghan for help because he's the most patient with me,” says Minghao as he looks at Jeonghan and gives him a warm smile, which he returns just as wholeheartedly. He’s a bit more calm after that and he thinks he can ease himself a bit more, but he always has a habit of thinking to soon because all of a sudden she’s complimenting Minghao on how cute he looks when he curls his hair and she TOUCHING his hair.  Jeonghan's just about lost it. 

“Don't touch my boyfriend!!,” he says out loud and the interviewer lets her hand fall. 

 

“What was that?” she asks innocently. Hah, as if. 

 

Seungcheol decides to  do damage control before anything else get out of hand. 

 

“He's just remembering a movie that we all watched yesterday,” he says as he gives Jeonghan a look that says ‘you just couldn't hold it in could you.’

 

“Right Jeonghan,” says Seungcheol. He rolls his eyes, but plays along. 

 

“Yeah, that's right,” he as he gives her a tight smile and looks to where she has her hand on Minghao's knee.

 

“What is it called? I might have watched it.” 

 

Jeonghan eyes go from the interviewer's hands to her eyes. “It's called don’t touch MY boyfriend,” he says as he glances to where she touching Minghao. She seems to understand what he's trying to say because she almost immediately takes her hand off of him. 

 

“Never seen it,” she says nervously as she goes back to her questions and doesn't touch Minghao for the remainder of the time, just like he wants it. 

 

After the first part of the interview is over, Jeonghan’s first action is to walk up to Minghao, make him stand and he slings his arms around his waist as they head to the hotel they share with the others. 

 

“You just couldn't hold it, could you?” says Seungcheol as he tries to scold Jeonghan, but he's actually trying not to laugh.

 

“No, I couldn't. You saw her, she was all over my Minghao,” he says. He hasn't let go of Minghao as they sit on the couch together. Jeonghan rests his head on the other's shoulder as Seungcheol sits across from them. Minghao knows better than to argue with an angry Jeonghan. 

 

“Well, she didn't know you guys are together so you could have cut her some slack,” he says as Jihoon passes by and heads into the kitchen. 

 

“Okay then, tomorrow Jihoon can sit next to her. It won't be a problem right? After all she doesn't know you guys are together so you can cut her some slack as well?” he says as he mimics Seungcheol tone. 

 

Seungcheol’s eyes widen as he gapes. “On second thought, now that I think about it, she was being a little too touchy,” he says as they can hears Jihoon laugh from the kitchen. Seconds later Jihoon walks out and gives Seungcheol a peck on the cheek “You’re such a wimp” he whispers affectionately as he gives him another peck and goes to their room.

 

“Come on,” says Jeonghan as he gets up, bringing Minghao up with him. 

 

“Where are we going?” he asks. 

 

“I'm going to wash your hair until there's no trace of her in it, then we're going to watch a movie together and then we'll go to bed,” he says as he drags Minghao to the shower.  

 

Seungcheol laughs at the scene in front of him when he suddenly remembers what Jeonghan told him earlier.

  
“Hey wait, were you serious when you said Jihoon was going to sit next to her?” but it falls on deaf ears because Jeonghan and Minghao already shut the door to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it.


End file.
